


Маленькие радости

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, кофе и пончики, офисное АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: ...когда самый милый парень приносит всем с утра вкусняшки (с)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты STony





	Маленькие радости

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Утром Стива встречают овациями — он пришёл с полными руками всяческих вкусностей из ближайшей, совершенно обалденной, идеальной кофейни.

Стоит Стиву сгрузить приобретения на стол, к нему тут же выстраивается очередь за дарами.

Сэму Стив вручает матча-латте голубого цвета и брауни. Слышит в ответ «Ты настоящий друг!» и переходит к следующему.

Баки получает кулёк с политыми шоколадом чуррос и горячий фруктовый чай.

— Спасибище!.. — выдаёт Баки. — Ты точно настоящий друг, товарищ и брат, почти сестра!

— Милосердия, — Ванда, которой Стив принёс большой вишневый коктейль и черничный маффин, крепко обнимает Стива и целует его в щёку.

— Благослови тебя господь, — всхлипывает заспанный Клинт, и тут же одним глотком ополовинивает огромный стакан чёрного, очень крепкого кофе. — Без этого я бы не пережил сегодняшнее утро!..

Ещё для Клинта есть пара пончиков, но он их пока не замечает.

— Стив, ты чудо! — сообщает Наташа и тоже целует его.

Для Наташи Стив принёс карамельный макиато и мятный макарон.

Тони смотрит на чёрный кофе с молоком и бейгл с омлетом, которые Стив отдал ему:

— Я буквально теряюсь. Не могу выбрать между «расцеловать тебя» и «начать на тебя молиться».

— Можешь просто сказать спасибо, — отмахивается Стив и чувствует, как его щёки заливает румянец.

Он очень надеется, что румянец спишут на смущение от обилия полученных благодарностей.

— Спасибо!.. — с чувством произносит Тони.

  


Простым спасибо дело не ограничивается.

Наташа, решив после обеда прогуляться в зимнем саду, обнаруживает Стива и Тони самозабвенно целующимися на лестничной клетке.

Понимающе ухмыльнувшись, она идет не в зимний сад, а на крышу.


End file.
